


A Snarry Drabble

by amandasaitou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders on his feelings for Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snarry Drabble

A SNARRY DRABBLE

The look on his face when he sees me around makes me remember of my first Potion class with him. He seems to hate me the same as those years ago.

He comes, robes still billowing behind him. How he still manages to do that after all that has happened, I can’t tell. But he doesn’t keep that proud style anymore, in fact, now we all agree that there’s anyone more human than him. Even being a cursed man.

Oh, he is a cursed man, thanks to my youth foolishness. He was tortured, condemned, beaten, used, sacrificed and cursed. And he survived. He won. He’s a Slytherin after all. But the war had a high price for him, once again, thanks to me.

“Potter, it’s time.” I hear his steady voice and my heart stops dead at the cold tone of it. Cold. It’s always cold when it’s me. I just nod, and follow him to the Great Hall. In the past I would stand up to him and a fight would ensue. It’s not that we’ don’t have our bites anymore, but it’s a rare event these days.

Daydreaming again, I don’t notice when he suddenly stops in the middle of the way. And so, I bump into him and he turns to stare at me. I hold my breath and freeze. I wait for the usual sarcastic remark, but it never comes. Instead, in an even rarer gesture, he smirks! “The same stupid brat, Potter!”

Before I can say something, he turns and resumes his walking as if nothing had happened. I take seconds to recover and follow him again.

In the Great Hall (not so great now, I must add), there’s a selected group waiting for us. Survivors, hunters, and friends. But I only have eyes and ears for the man standing by my side, who employs all efforts to ignore that me by his side.

It’s funny how life can be tricky. This man spent a good part of his life trying to achieve redemption from the Potter family, even forgiveness. And I was never able to allow him those. Now, it’s me who seeks forgiveness from him, but not only because I’m indebted to him. Oh, no. That is the trickiest prank that life has played with me. I, Harry Potter, am deeply and irrevocably in love with Severus Snape.

Isn’t that funny... and cruel? I smile to everybody, but my heart bleeds. I feel as if I were the cursed one now. I’m still hopeful, though. I hope that someday he can forgive me for what I did... that those black eyes can stare at me with other feelings that not hatred... who knows, then, one day, Severus Snape can come to love me!


End file.
